


Playdates

by steveandbucky



Series: in any version of reality [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Parents, Children, Cute, Domestic, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Original Character(s), Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are single parents who meet when they go to pick up their children from school, and find that Jamie and Callie have befriended each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playdates

 

Steve stands in his usual spot in the corner of the big play area in front of the school where the children walk – or run – out of the main exit and greet their parents. He spots Jamie, his six year old son, walking out of the exit doors just a few minutes after the bell rings, and he smiles. Until he notices that he’s walking hand in hand with another child who he’s never seen before; the girl seems to be around Jamie’s age, and they’re smiling brightly as they walk towards Steve.

“Hey, buddy,” Steve crouches down so he’s at eye level with the children. “I see you made a new friend today?” he asks, giving the girl a small smile. “What’s your name?”

The girl looks down, avoiding eye contact, and Jamie ignores his questions altogether. “Can Callie come home with us, Daddy? I want to play with her and Bunny!”

Steve stammers, unable to disappoint them. Jamie is looking at him with pleading eyes, and the girl, Callie, still seems to be too shy to meet his eye, but he’s guessing by the way they’re still holding hands that she’s just as excited about the idea.

“Callie?”

And just like that, she spins around and squeals excitedly, rushing to the open arms of another man, who bends to pick her up and spins her around. “So, first day of school and you’ve already forgotten about me?” The man grins at her and she giggles, burying her face in the neck.

“Sorry about that,” Steve is saying now. “I was just about to ask around-”

The man puts her daughter down on the ground and waves his hand. “No, it’s alright, really, I’m glad she’s made friends so soon.” He looks down at Jamie, still grinning in a friendly way. “Well, you must be a charming little devil, thinking you can steal my girl just like that?” Then he looks at Steve; really looks at him and his eyebrows shoot up. “Ah, I see, it must be a hereditary thing, then.”

Steve blushes and sputters again because surely this man can’t be flirting with him when their six year old children are playing right by their feet? (Although why walking in circles around their parents would count as playing he’s not sure, but it looks like they’re having fun)

“Hi, I’m Bucky Barnes.”

Steve shakes the man’s hand, returning a polite smile. “Steve Rogers,” he says and laughs when he sees Callie jumping up and tugging on Bucky’s other arm, pulling the man down.

“I want to go see Bunny, please, Daddy!”

“Bunny’s my dog and we want to play with him in my park!”

Bucky looks between the two children, frowning slightly, but with an amused smile on his face. “Okay, how about we go get pizza first, and if Mr. Rogers here thinks it’s a good idea we’ll go see Bunny, yeah?” Bucky grins up at the blond, and Steve can’t help but smile. There’s something so charming about that smile that it’s naturally contagious.

__

 

Steve leads them to a quiet restaurant near his neighbourhood, and they pick a table at the back of the restaurant, where there’s a small garden with a couple of swings for the kids to entertain themselves while the adults finish their meal.

“So, I’ve got to ask; a dog named Bunny?”

Steve, who had been keeping a casual eye on the children, looks at Bucky. He shakes his head, smiling. “Jamie picked the name, and once he decides something there’s no changing his mind. I wasn’t sure I’d be able to convince him that it’s not okay for me to take a stranger’s child to our house.”

Bucky laughs out loud. “I’m actually quite surprised,” he says then, somewhat more seriously. “I wasn’t expecting her to be…well, to adjust so quickly. I’m glad she made a friend,” he looks a little wistful for a moment, but it seems that he tucks the thought away and leans forward on his elbows. “I’m glad I made a friend, too.” He says with a playful smile.

Steve glances down at the pizza crusts on his plate, which Bucky’s been snatching to finish off ‘the best part of the pizza, Steve!’ “Maybe we should arrange a playdate,”

“Oh, you’re so forward, Mr. Rogers,”

The blush that creeps onto Steve cheeks matches the red of their tablecloth. “I meant for the kids,”

“Sure you did,” Bucky grins, and glances at Jamie and Callie, who are taking turns pushing each other on the swings. “I like that idea, though know that I’m going to keep suggesting that we arrange a date for ourselves, too.”

Steve looks at him for a moment, taking in the pale blue eyes, the dark hair swept back into a messy bun, and that mouth which is an unbelievable shade of pink to the point where he’s tempted to ask if the man is wearing lipstick. Though, if he looks closely enough-

Steve’s train of thought is interrupted when those very pairs of lips land on his, a soft, short brush of mouth on mouth and then they’re gone again.

Bucky chuckles at the man’s perplexed expression. “What? You were looking at my mouth,” he follows Steve’s gaze and glances at their children. “Don’t worry, they didn’t see.”

Steve clears his throat, about to explain the reason why he was looking at the man’s mouth, but he decides against it. It has been months since he’d gone on a date; maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. He leans forward, mirroring Bucky’s stance, and smiles his most charming smile.

“How’s Saturday night sound?”

 


End file.
